


Our Silly Beginning

by guanlinear



Category: GOT7
Genre: College, Enemies to Lovers, I Hope This Is Okay, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, i was worried about this, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/guanlinear
Summary: Yugyeom hummed, looking between him, Youngjae, and Jackson. “That’s interesting, I feel like I would’ve noticed you here before, we must miss each other every time? You’re overbearing vibes are a bit too much to ignore.”“What does that even mean?” BamBam retaliated.





	Our Silly Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amerithaikings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikings/gifts).



> It took me forever to finally come up with a plot, but this is what I settled on I guess.

It was the first day of BamBam’s freshman year in college, and needless to stay, he was excited. He had already moved into his apartment, and figured out an entire schedule and plan that he knew he would end up abandoning anyway. His older friend named Jackson easily matched his energy, despite having been in college a year longer than him. He was in the same building as BamBam and had promised to hang out with him often. BamBam was glad to have someone he could go to and make connections through, especially because Jackson was easy going and considered BamBam a close friend.

 

BamBam’s other friend named Mark was more mature about the situation but let the younger ramble about his expectations with few interruptions, and a very convincing ‘engaged’ face. He had also been in college for a year, but was unfortunately not part of the same one. BamBam had barely realized how far Mark had driven just to see him until they had already parted ways. BamBam was left on his own in his apartment while Mark went to visit his friends who lived nearby, taking the opportunity to its fullest. BamBam, although happy to have provided said opportunity, was sad to see Mark go, because it would mean he had to face the reality of unpacking.

 

When it eventually came time for his first class, and to get into a steady routine, BamBam was still (for the most part) not unpacked, and exhausted from visiting all the local restaurants and touring almost the entire campus. In his panic, he threw together one of his go-to outfits and rushed out of the door with his empty backpack, and all of his necessities in hand, eventually arriving at his first class half an hour early.

 

“Today will be just a simple introduction to this class and what we will do going onward,” Professor Seung told the class. “We will meet the modeling majors, who will be working with us in the future, as well as doing a free session to sketch so I can see what your individual styles are. Let’s first introduce ourselves, shall we?”

 

BamBam looked around the room. There were seven people in the class, and the fact that they were all at the earliest lecture already told him something about their character.

 

“I’ll start,” A girl offered while raising her hand. She waited for Professor Seung to nod before saying, “Hello, my name is Kim Ahyoung, but my nickname is Yura. I got into fashion designing first through my artwork. I became fascinated with just doodling in my notebook little people with outfits and decided that I was willing to risk going into this competitive industry if it meant making myself happy.” She appeared to be nice and somehow energetic. BamBam internally groaned with his own sleepy state.

 

“I’m Song Minho,” A guy spoke up. He was leaned back on his seat and crossing his arms. The kind of people you met on the journey, really. “I’m here because I want to get my major.” He sounded indifferent, yawning directly afterwards. What a mood.

 

BamBam zoned out for the rest of the introductions, until it was eventually his turn. Inside, he was wanting to avoid speaking at that moment, but he knew that he could make a good impression. If he tried.

 

“Hi, you can call me BamBam. I’m interested in making my designs a reality and working with a more diverse group of people to develop more understanding and create more unique clothing.” Yura smiled at him from her spot, and BamBam smiled back, wishing that he had maybe brushed his teeth before coming.

 

“Well, moving on,” Professor Seung interrupted, sounding uninterested. “We have modeling students here who have agreed to working with us for the semester. You will switch models every project, so it’s best to get to know them all and see what they may want, meeting your own wants to theirs. They should be coming in soon.” BamBam sat up at this. Modeling students? It was his dream to work with several models for his designs. It always seemed so cool.

It was barely a minute of waiting before the door opened and people piled into the room, one by one. “These are our seven models, they’re only here for a little while, so take a bit to meet them all and then we’ll move on.” Professor Seung informed, motioning for them all to stand.

 

BamBam stood with the rest of the students, quickly setting out to meet new people. (So much fun.) The first person he approached was a tall, and admittedly handsome guy. He took one look at BamBam and immediately stood up a little straighter, offering his hand for a shake.

 

“Hi, I’m Kim Yugyeom,” He started, without any expression on his face. “I’m a freshman who agreed to this because I was bored, but right now I honestly am just tired. What’s your name?”

 

BamBam almost laughed because of how real Yugyeom’s introduction was, but instead set a steady and equally straight face, trying his best to seem collected. “I’m BamBam, also a freshman.” Yugyeom raised his right eyebrow, almost looking offended.

“What kind of stupid name is BamBam? It sounds like something out of an anime.”

 

_ Wow. _ BamBam wasn’t sure if Yugyeom was genuinely asking or just trying to be mean, but his initial reaction was to defend himself and snap back. Fast. He took a deep breath, blood already rushing to his face.

“BamBam’s just my nickname, actually, and it has a story I don’t expect you to understand. If you would prefer, you can call me Kunpimook Bhuwakul, because I’m sure you have enough confidence to say it right, which most people seem to fail at. And F-Y-I, I like anime actually, it’s cool. It depends on which one, but overall? It’s pretty okay. What’s  _ not _ okay is making fun of others’ names, it’s just flat out rude, to be honest.” He couldn’t help putting one hand on his hip, most likely giving away his sexuality once and for all, which didn’t really matter to him anyway.

 

Yugyeom threw his head back, laughing so hard that he started to cough. “That’s such an immature reaction, relax. I was just teasing. You really don’t have to go all out on me like that, it looked like it took a lot of effort.” BamBam narrowed his eyes at that. Was he saying that BamBam overreacted? Was he saying that BamBam tried too hard? “Now if you would excuse me,  _ BamBam _ , I would like to go meet a few other people.”

 

And with that, Kim Yugyeom was walking away.

 

BamBam sighed. Who cares anyway, it was not that big of a deal. He would just have to move on with his life and be fine with it.

 

He turned to the next model, straightening out his hair and clothes before starting to speak.

  
  
  


After the modeling students left, the class time had already pretty much ended. BamBam called Jackson to meet him for brunch at a cafe he had tried the day previous, not even bothering to stop by his apartment on the way there. He needed some time walking alone anyway.

 

On the walk to the cafe, BamBam couldn’t help but let his mind wander to Yugyeom. Honestly, who did that kid think he was messing with? BamBam felt embarrassed about his own outburst, wishing for everything that Yugyeom would’ve snapped back, instead of making a fool out of him.

 

“Yo, man what’s up?” Jackson shouted, running up behind BamBam. BamBam turned to greet his friend in a ‘bro-hug’ (which made him die a little inside each time). 

 

“Hey Jackson, how are things? Well... since we last talked.”

 

Jackson laughed, which made BamBam’s eye twitch. Was every time someone laughed going to be a trigger for him?

“Nothing that crazy, the Starbucks was out of milk though. Like, what kind of coffee shop runs out of milk? Especially Starbucks, dude.”

 

BamBam only nodded, looking as sympathetic as possible. “Yeah, I feel that.”

 

Jackson patted his back, asking how he was as well.

 

“I’m okay, this guy really got on my nerves this morning though.” BamBam said casually. “He was just really... annoying? Just really confident and annoying, I guess. He embarrassed me in my first class.” Jackson frowned at this information, pushing open the door to the cafe and guiding his friend to a seat in the corner.

 

“Who is this guy, Bam?” Jackson seriously asked, before leaving without an answer to order at the counter. BamBam furrowed his eyebrows as he overheard Jackson reciting words to the cashier. He knew BamBam’s exact coffee preference. It made him feel warm inside that his friend never forgot that detail.. It took about five minutes for the coffee and breakfast sandwiches to come out before Jackson brought them back to the table.

 

“Sorry, bro. Anyway, who is this guy?”

 

BamBam sighed, preparing to tell the story in detail. “He’s a modeling student. He said my name was stupid and that I overreacted or something after. It was really annoying, I don’t want to put up with that stuff this early in the morning, you know?” BamBam exclaimed. “My name is not stupid, he doesn’t even know the story behind it, and his ego is so big it could’ve caught him off balance, honestly.”

 

Jackson chuckled in reply, seeming to find his friend ridiculous, almost like Yugyeom did. “You do tend to overreact, Bam. It’s kind of your thing, really. No offense, but it’s been like that forever. He’s just not used to it like I am, drama queen. As for the name thing, I get it, it’s annoying when someone makes fun of literally who you are. But I don’t think that classifies him as having a big ego, right? It is the morning after all, attitude hour, if you know what I’m saying.” BamBam huffed, not replying out of pure stubbornness.

 

“What did you say his name was, again?” Jackson looked earnest in his intention, which was a rare sight, and BamBam allowed himself to relax in the moment and call  _ himself _ a drama queen.

 

“His name is Kim Yugyeom.” He said quietly, reaching to take a bite of his sandwich.

 

“Yugyeom? No way, dude, he’s cool though.” Jackson said, looking confused. BamBam looked at his friend, equally confused. “He is, Bam. I met him yesterday, he was really easy-going and fun. Maybe you caught him in a wrong time? I don’t doubt what you said, but people are grumpy in the mornings. Like... you. And Mark, too.”

 

Jackson pointedly ignored BamBam’s sound of protest at the last couple of statements, instead giving him a look that said ‘think about it’ and ‘you know I’m right’ at the same time.

 

“I don’t know Jackson, I haven’t met him before. I have no idea if this is the same guy or not. Even if it is, until I see a change, I’m going to classify him as annoying.”

 

“Okay, Bam. Whatever suits you.”

  
  
  


Honestly, Yugyeom continued to be equally annoying for the next few weeks. When they would see each other, he would either flat out ignore him, or give him a smirk. In class, when the models came for their first project, BamBam was paired with the devil himself, and he hated every second. Yugyeom kept teasing the little things, saying BamBam’s  _ hair _ was ‘tall’, his shoulders were narrow, whatever, whatever. It was honestly getting on his last nerve. So by chance he ran into Yugyeom at the cafe was just bad luck.

 

“Oh my god, Jackson, there he is. There’s the annoying Yugyeom.” BamBam whispered when the door opened. Yugyeom was walking next to his friend, who BamBam remembered to be Youngjae. He felt his nostrils flare, and as if on cue, the guy himself looked over.

 

“Jackson, is that you?” He called, to which Jackson waved him over. “Hey, how are you?”

 

Jackson gave BamBam a questioning glance, allowing Yugyeom and Youngjae to sit down. “I’m fine, Yugyeom, fine. Things have been going great recently in general, and my grades are like, straight B’s.” They both laughed, when Yugyeom noticed BamBam’s infuriating glare.

 

“Oh, hey, it’s you, what are the odds? I didn’t know I would run into you here.” He said, suddenly sounding a lot more monotone and serious. BamBam looked him up and down, internally cursing when he just found the model to be attractive, blush rising to his cheeks.  _ Dammit, _

 

“I’m actually here with Jackson, we come here a lot together. Like all the time.”

 

Yugyeom hummed, looking between him, Youngjae, and Jackson. “That’s interesting, I feel like I would’ve noticed you here before, we must miss each other every time? You’re overbearing vibes are a bit too much to ignore.”   
  


“What does that even mean?” BamBam retaliated, to which Jackson looked at him.

 

“Yugyeom, BamBam has actually been telling me about a rivalry you have going on, do you want to talk about it, or...?” Jackson trailed off, met with BamBam’s face of regret and betrayal, Yugyeom’s straight up poker face, and Youngjae’s extreme confusion.

 

“I don’t think we have a rivalry, I’ve just been treating him sort of coldly because he seems to hate me. I don’t have the slightest idea  _ why _ , which is incredibly bothersome, though.” Yugyeom says, shrugging, leaving BamBam’s mouth to gape.

 

“What do you mean, don’t you have a mission to make me the most annoyed and stressed out person in the world? I ‘hate’ you because you made fun of me on that first day, it really seemed like you were trying to get on my nerves.” BamBam started, heating up. “And you’ve been treating me that way ever since, I thought we were developing a serious competition or something.” He sighed deeply, trying to comprehend the fact that Yugyeom had basically blames his own behavior on BamBam and his feelings.

 

“I never meant to make fun of you, the morning is just a moody time. Ask anyone.”

 

Jackson stood up quickly, dramatically pointing. “I  _ told  _ you so, bro! I called it.”

 

BamBam looked at his friend, mortified. “What are you doing, sit back down. I know the morning is a moody time but you never treated me any other way so how would I know you were decent?”

 

“Uhm, common human respect? Give people a chance before you assume who they are. I honestly think you’re very cute, especially when you get mad.” Yugyeom defended, not faltering at all, even at the end. BamBam looked taken aback, flustered beyond anything. Yugyeom thought he was cute? Yugyeom thought he was  _ cute?  _ Yugyeom is definitely not straight?

 

“I... I know I’m cute, thank you, and I think you are very attractive yourself. But the point is that you don’t hate me, you just acted like it because you thought  _ I  _ hated  _ you? _ ” He asked, pointing between them, still in disbelief.

 

Yugyeom looked flattered and offended all at once. “Yes, and thank you for finding me attractive. I guess misunderstandings suck, and if we could ever bounce back I honestly would, especially if it meant becoming friends and potentially something more, BamBam.”

 

“A little too fast, there, Gyeom.” Youngjae said, cutting in. “Yugyeom has been rambling about you for a while, actually.” He told BamBam. “You guys could maybe try being friends? It would be so much easier, I think, on Jackson and I who have had to deal with your complaining for so long. Please, try.”

 

“I second that.” Jackson said, exhausted by the thought of the last couple of weeks.

 

“This is ridiculous, of course I’ll try being your friend, Yugyeom.” BamBam said, inspecting his own fingernails with a deeper flush on his cheeks. “I find you plenty intriguing, anyway.”

 

Yugyeom blushed a little bit as well, nodding in agreement.

“If it doesn’t bother you, BamBam, I would like to skip months of being friends and try going on a date?”

 

Jackson waved his arms around frantically, making strange sounds all the while. Youngjae just cringed, quietly whispering, “ _ Too fast.... _ ”

 

“A date?” BamBam stuttered. “Already? Sure? We could try?” Every word sounded like a question on its own.

 

“Yes, a date. A restart.” Yugyeom grabbed the older’s hand, bringing it up slowly.

 

Jackson pretended to puke, while Youngjae just covered his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“And that’s how we came to be.” Yugyeom finished, arm around BamBam’s shoulders. They both looked expectantly over at Mark, who was just sitting with his eyebrows raised and his hands propping up his chin.

 

“O... kay... interesting. It seems pretty silly, to be honest, guys.” He offered as input, taking a sip of his drink. This immediately caused Yugyeom’s eyebrows to flatten, and BamBam’s to raise.

 

“It’s not silly, Mark, you didn’t go through it, you can’t say that, I hate it when people assume things, you know? I could’ve sworn you were better.” BamBam huffed, crossing his arms. Mark laughed and shook his head at his long time friend’s behavior, while Yugyeom cooed and carefully uncrossed his boyfriend’s arms.

 

“Don’t be like that, Bam, if he thinks it’s silly, that’s fine. We both know it’s not, so.”

BamBam stayed pouting, despite the silent cheer on the inside. Yugyeom placed a kiss on his lips.

 

Mark just sighed at the passive aggressive answer and PDA, realizing that the two were perfect for each other regardless of how ridiculous their beginning was.

“Whatever you guys say. Happy four month anniversary, I’m out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to participate in this fic exchange, thank you to @jincess for making it. ♡


End file.
